


Almost Late Again

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [70]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Almost Late Again

He ran.

It was all he could think about right now. If he thought of the reason for his running, his chest contracted and his stomach knotted, which made running at all quite difficult.

He’d seen the Thrush goons throw his bound partner into the water, then leave, while he was still some distance away. Reaching the pool, he dived in and quickly brought the drowning man to the surface. 

“Almost late again, Napoleon,” Illya gasped, though the slight smile showed his gratitude.

“You’re too particular, Tovarisch,” Solo replied, with a relieved laugh. “Almost late is better than actually late.”


End file.
